Helping Hand
by Lecture
Summary: Kakuzu is being worked like a dog by that pain in the ass of a leader, can Hidan help relieve some stress? KakuHida A fanfic I wrote as a mission on DA for Akatsuki-yaoi-freakz enjoy and review.


Hidan sighed laying on his bed. Kakuzu had been ignoring him, okay not ignoring him so much as not having time to pay attention to him. But that didn't make it okay for Kakuzu to give all his time to the leader and the organization and leave me all lonely like this. At this point he would even settle for cuddling with out saying a word, although he wanted desperately to scream his name while they fucked like sadistic rabbits.

'Jashin I want a hug.' He thought pouting at Kakuzu's wide muscular back.

'And a kiss.' He took in a deep breath.

'And his dick.'

"JASHIN-DAMMIT KAKUZU!!! COME TO BED ALREADY!!!" Nothing, not even a flinch. How could he ignore me like that?

"You fucking heathen!" He said getting to his feet. To circle around him.

"Don't you fucking dare ignoring me you fucking bast-!?"

He fell asleep sitting up, and although he should be pissed off he wasn't. It was the first time he had slept in six days, and it showed just how tired he was. He had to fix the money problems the Akatsuki had been having, and at the same time had a lot of work courtesy of that pain in the ass of a leader. He sighed and went back to their bed to fetch a blanket, he would have tried to get him to the bed but Kakuzu being the stubborn bastard he was would go back to work if he woke him up right now. He had his head covering off , and his chin was tilted down a little. He even had a pencil still in his hand, he sighed as he rested the blankest on his shoulders and draped it around his front. He smiled at Kakuzu sleeping form.

'He looks like an evil sort of angel, sleeping like that.' Just as he was going to touch his cheek, a loud knock could be heard from the door. Making Kakuzu jolt awake to answer it. He pulled it open with a groggy look to him, revealing Sasori.

"Leader needs you to go on a mission." The red head said in a bored voice.

"What kind of mission?"

"A solo-mission to the land of fire to get a certain item that is essential to the organization." He replied.

Kakuzu seemed to have woken up a bit. "That is at least a three day trip there and back." he sighed, already closing the door in the puppets face. He grabbed his covering slipped it on and was out the door before Hidan could cuss out the depths of hell. Which he did anyway, until he nearly passed out.

He walked into the bathroom closing the door before stripping down to bare skin. He climbed into the tub with a knife in hand. He ran a bit of warm water, then quickly cut across his wrist. Making it gush crimson rivers across the pale skin, collecting in rivulets on his upturned wrist. This was a practice he started after being forced to do it by Kakuzu if he wanted to continue cutting he grabbed a conveniently placed wine glass holding it under the dripping stream until it was half full. Until he grew tired of how slowly it had started to drip and cut the other wrist side ways to make fresher blood spill forth. The rest of the cup filled quickly, and he still bled. He put his arm forward still gushing and turned the water off, leaning back with the glass in his right hand while the other was submerged in the pinking warm water. He sighed bringing the cup to his lips and sipping himself slowly. He was feeling a bit dizzy, which was only natural seeing as blood was important to function for anyone immortal or not. So he took a rather large gulp of the metal flavored liquid before he passed out. He leaned his head back against the porcelain, and closed his eyes.

'With any luck I'll drowned too.' He turned his head to look at the long mirror on the back of the door, seeing a fallen angel in a reddening pool, with a blood stained face. His last thought before he passed out, 'I'll help Kakuzu so I can get more attention' Then his vision grew fuzzy and his body slackened into the red spattered porcelain. The water a now deep crimson, the heat of the water slowly leaving.

Later that day Hidan was pacing in front of Kakuzu's desk looking over the important documents that lay there. He desperately tried to think of a way to help the stitched man, when he stopped his actions when a particular thought struck him. "I'm a fucking genius! Seriously!" He then set off to put his plan into action.

A day and a half later and Kakuzu arrived to the dank and dreary hideout. He felt like a murder victim, not having slept at all. He seemed to only run on the want to not waste time, because time is money. He sighed as he reached his and Hidan's room. He prayed that Hidan would leave him alone until he finished fixing their budget. He opened the door to see that Hidan was asleep at his desk, he walked over to pick him up to put him to bed, but something in his bank ledger caught his eye. The numbers matched up, the figures had been changed and now reached a good estimate. Hidan stirred then, looking up at him.

"How did you figure this out?"

At that he smirked, "I bundled our plan with Charter. We have cable phone service and even electricity from the same company for a much more reasonable price."

"You threatened someone didn't you?" He only got a nod in reply.

Hidan stood in front of him and pulled his head covering off and then his cloak, he was putting them away when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and pull him back into a muscular chest. He was then turned around and kissed firmly and passionately by stitched lips. They pulled away out of breath, and Hidan pulled the miser to the safe confines of the bed. He placed his head under his chin and nuzzled into his neck, the arms wrapped around him protectively. There was a low rumble coming from the chest he was laying on and concluded that he fell asleep already.

'I got my hug, and kiss, I guess his dick can wait till morning.' He thought before drifting off as well.


End file.
